Why?
by imanactordealwithit
Summary: this is a series of one-shots that explain those unexplained questions in Pandora hearts. such as Emily and Gil's fear of cats!
1. Why Cats?

**Hey guys! So this is my first anime based fic. It's really not my best work; ** **just a drabble really.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Gil!" Oz called, a sly smile plastered n his face. " Gil where are you?" Just then he spotted he spotted his raven haired servant. His smile stretched wider as he broke into a full sprint calling to Gil and clutching the small bundle close to his chest.

"Oz!? What's wrong!?" Gilbert asked as worried as ever. Oz just laughed in reply and threw his bundle at Gilbert. After a moment's confusion Gil screamed.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Oz fell to the ground in a fit of devilish laughter, watching his servant frantically try to discard the fuzz ball latched to his face. Looking over, bored as ever, break finally acknowledged the chaos. " What the hell is he screaming about?" Oz managed to stop laughing just long enough to tell Break about the cat he had thrown at Gil. Break just rolled his eyes and walked over to Gil. He simply bent over and plucked the cat from the Nightray's face. Gilbert immediately curled into the fetal position. "Honestly, Raven." Break mocked watching the cat scamper into the bushes. "You are a full grown man who kills chains for a living. Why the hell are u so scared of cats?"

Gilbert struggled to sit up, a glaring look of embarrassment evident in his face. "It doesn't matter!"

" Yes it does!" Oz stated. Trashing his laughter Oz managed to make a serious face and looked Gilbert straight I the eyes. "Gilbert I order you to tell us why you are such a baby when it comes to cats."

Gilbert turned an unnatural shade of red and looked down before opening his mouth to speak. Much to both Oz's and Break's surprise Gilbert began the story of why he hates cats.

"Back when Vince and I were living on the street, we had to get a lot of food from the garbage bins the we found in allies. One particular night we couldn't find anything. We walked for hours checking everywhere for even the slightest trace of nourishment when we spotted a baker taking a bag out to the back of his store. We raced there as fast as we could. The bag had moldy bread and stake cake. It was the best thing I had seen for a while. Just as we were about to dig in a gang of ally cats came stalking out of the darkness. I didn't think anything of it until they jumped on us. It was all a blur if teeth, claws, and fur. Vincent was screaming behind me. It tried to fend them off as best as I could but they just kept coming. Eventually I was bleeding so bad I felt dizzy. I vaguely remember Vincent taking my hand, we ran from the ally utterly defeated. Since then I've been terrified of cats... You two happy now?"

There was a moment if silence. Break and Oz starring at Gil trying to take in the story. Suddenly both Break and Oz were on the floor laughing.

"What!? What's so funny!?" Gil screamed suddenly in a fit of rage.

"You- you" Oz struggled to explain his laughter. " You couldn't fend off a stupid group of ally cats!?"

"God Raven!" Break sniggered. "You really are useless!"

XXXXXXXXXX

**If anyone has prompts I would love them and I promise to try harder next time. ** **:) hope u enjoyed this anyway**


	2. Why Emily?

**Hey so this is my second story for Pandora hearts! YAY! I'm still not good at writing but ya know what I'm trying! **

**This story was written using my first ever prompt given to me by Theabomination. All credit for the idea of this story goes to them. (If it sucks I'm sorry I included you…) anyways happy reading. **

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Break screeched as he sprinted around Pandora's headquarters. "Where is she, damn it?!" he ran into the parlor where everyone had just sat down for afternoon tea.

"Oh great the stupid clown's finally gone crazy." Alice mocked, sneering at the disgruntled contractor. "What cha lookn' for anyways?"

"Emily! Emily! Where is she?!" he said, red eye darting about in a frantic rage. By this point Break was desperate. It had been two hours since he had last seen Emily and he was beginning to lose it. He was looking under everything throwing pillows, ripping books from the shelves, tearing drapes, and sifting through every cabinet in the room, yet still no Emily.

He broke down to his knees and stared at the wall.

The door creaked open to break the silence revealing a startled Gilbert holding a green doll. "Um, Break? I think you left Emily in the confer-"

"EMILY!" break ran over and snatched the doll from the Raven's hand. He placed the doll back on his shoulder and sat down to tea stuffing a generous slice of chocolate cake in his mouth and ignoring the scene he had just created.

"Umm, Xerx-nii?" Sharon said, worry prevalent in her voice. "I understand that Emily is precious too you but was it entirely necessary to destroy the whole parlor?"

"Yes indeed," he replied, now back to his usual cocky attitude, "for you see I need Emily. She is essential for my mission."

"Oh. Well. I guess that makes sense." Sharron said, now even more confused.

Gilbert finally broke from his stupor caused by the mess, "Why the hell is a stupid doll so important!? What mission?"

"My mission to help the Will of the Abyss of course." Xerxes said all too casually.

"Your what?"

"Remember a while back when we first visited Duke Barma and he told you about my life before?"

"Yeah… "

"Well like he told you after my first contract was up I was dragged down to the abyss and I met her, The Intention, she stole my eye to give to that stupid cat of hers. She was going to take the other one too but I made a deal with her." He smiled and chugged a cup of tea. Oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the four at the table.

"Sooo… why do you have Emily? Exactly?" Oz ventured cautiously.

"Oh her? Well when I made said deal with the intention she wanted a way to keep an eye on me and remind me of my promise. So she gave me Emily, one of her many 'friends' she has."

"So Emily just watches you? To make sure you're doing everything correctly?" Oz inquired

Break just nodded and crammed his fifth piece of cake in his mouth. "Sorry I don't have a better story. Well would you look at that its already four!" I have some paper work to do. Bye!" with that break stood climbed into a disheveled cabinet and disappeared leaving a ruined tea party behind him.

**I hope that shed some light on Emily. If anyone else has any prompts or a thing about Pandora Hearts they want me to explain please feel free to review or PM me **** thanks for reading! **


	3. Why Gil's hat?

"Ok," Oz said in a slight daze. He and Gilbert were riding back to the Rainsworth manor after winning an epic arm wrestling battle to gain back Gilbert's hat. They had discovered that both Alice and Break had mysteriously disappeared having only Emily as a clue to what happened. "Well at least we got your hat back..."  
Gilbert just continued looking out the window.  
Oz, getting no initial reply, decided to continue his conversation. "Aida gave you that hat huh?"  
"Yeah" was the minor reply given by the raven.  
"Ok then," Oz said gaining momentum on the conversation. "Can I ask you why my little sister gave you a hat?"  
"Well she-"  
"What did you do to her Gil?!" Oz asked teasingly.  
Gilbert turned bright red. "N-nothing! I swear!"  
"You don't have to hide it from me. Why'd she give you the hat, Gil?" He asked with a devilish smile  
" Oz, it's not important."  
"Yes it is! We just spent all day looking for it just because she gave it to you! Wanna tell me why?"  
Gil sighed, "If I tell you will you stop bugging me?"  
Oz nodded eagerly.  
"Ok fine. It was a gift, as you know from your sister, young Ms. Aida. You see, when I was adopted by the Nightrays I felt as though I had betrayed the Vessalius house. In fact I knew I had. A few years after my adoption, when I was about 19, Ms. Aida spotted me in town. I tried not to let her see me but she did, and grabbed hold of my hand. I hadn't seen her for years. She had grown so much since your ceremony. Anyway, I told her we couldn't be seen together. She seemed upset at the fact I had presented to her but managed to maintain a cheerful disposition. She told me it was okay that she couldn't see me but if we had to be apart she wanted to give me something to remind me that to her I was always part of the family, that I could always come back. That's when she gave me this hat. She said that no matter how I aged or what I became she could recognize me by this hat, a symbol if my belonging." He let out a heavy breath. " That a good enough explanation?"  
Oz beamed and nodded thankful for their brief conversation distracting them from the current situation. They rode the rest of the way to the Rainsworth manor in an anxious silence, fearful of the meeting to come.


End file.
